my father
by mistresso of madness
Summary: it's about tobias having difficulties in his realtionship with rachel not aftermath..
1. Default Chapter

Dad.  
  
A/N: this is one of my more serious fics, I hope you enjoy.if you didn't please let me know why and I'll see if I can fix it, 'key?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own animorphs.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"listen, I'm sorry. I , I shouldn't have done what I did.."  
  
She stroke her soft arms, I thought I saw a tear rolling down her cheek, but I couldn't be sure, human eyes were not made to see in the dark.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could she do this to me? I wished I didn't morph to human, if I'd stayed in my hawk morph I wouldn't have had a chance to hit her.  
  
I disguised the heartache with anger.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
My words were harsh, how I wished I could have just flown out of there.  
  
She withdrew her lovely, yet treacherous eyes and lowered her head.  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
By then I had already finished demorphing, I gave her a final glare with my fierce golden hawk eyes.  
  
I flew out of her room. Never again, I thought.  
  
How could I think she ever loved me.?  
  
Because you're weak, you're a loser, you're nothing.she just used you.she never loved you.  
  
She'd hurt me. She'd pulled my heart out and stepped on it with a sharp stiletto heal.  
  
And still I loved her. I couldn't forget her.  
  
I flapped my wings. The night air was cold. No wind, no thermals. It made it hard for me to get to my destination. It seemed like forever, but finally I was there.  
  
Home.  
  
I thought.  
  
I landed gracefully on one of the iron pillars.  
  
I sat there perched on the only grave my father had. The construction site.  
  
A cursed place, but in it's own grotesque way, it was beautiful. 


	2. chapter 2: Rachel

A/N .. Okay people, I had difficulties with Tobias' thought-speak, I hope it gets better . *'s is thought speak, and "'s are normal speak.I think..  
  
Soooo, what happened last time?  
  
Rachel, did a no-no. Tobias found out. And now you'll find out just what she did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rachel's' p.o.v  
  
*Good bye Rachel*  
  
Those were the final words Tobias said before he flew out of my bedroom window. I closed my eyes tightly so the tears behind them wouldn't escape. But they came.  
  
I didn't think he'd react this way, what was I to do?  
  
I covered my face with my hands, and cried. Soft in the beginning, but as the scene played in my head again and again, the sobs became louder.  
  
I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up by the sound of tapping on my window. It sounded like a bird trying to get in.  
  
Tobias, I thought.  
  
Don't get too hopeful.  
  
I opened the window, and a northern harrier toddled in. I knew it could only be either Ax or Marco.  
  
Please don't be Marco.  
  
A couple of seconds later a fully demorphed andalite, basked in the newly arrived sunlight in my room.  
  
I gave him a smile.  
  
*good morning Rachel*  
  
he sounded worried, what did Tobias tell him?  
  
"hey Ax, what's up?"  
  
*nothing is 'up', but Cassie asked me to tell you that she needs to talk to you, I believe the subject you are to discuss is very important in some way. Though prince Jake, Marco and Tobias have been informed, I am uncertain of what this means*  
  
Oh-oo, what does Cassie want to talk about with you and the others? Did Tobias tell them as well.?  
  
"okay, lets go.."  
  
I started my bald eagle morph, while thoughts were swirling in my head. I finished my morph, and flew out.  
  
Come on Rachel, you can handle this. don't let it get to you.  
  
Some minutes later, we arrived at the barn.  
  
They were all there.  
  
Marco sitting casually on a hay bale, Cassie cradling a baby squirrel in her arms. Jake standing in the middle, and Tobias perched on the rafters.  
  
"so Rachel, what took you so long? Don't tell me Xena needed to fix her make-up, and speaking of, your face looks kinda puffy. you sure you're not allergic to ."  
  
"shut up, Marco." Cassie said softly, she was the only person I knew who could be nice to Marco, no matter what he did.  
  
I sat down on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at Jake.  
  
"we're going to do the mission of the year.." his voice sounded flat, and as if he was trying hard not to tell us that was going to be a suicidal mission, just like always.  
  
"oh?" I was still puzzled.  
  
What was this all about? A mission? Silly you Rachel, why are you so pathetic? What makes you think that they'd use valuable time discussing your love life?  
  
"Ax, cassie and I have."  
  
"oooh.Cassie and you? Let me hear the details.." try guessing who said that.  
  
after shooting Marco a dagger look, Jake continued.  
  
"cassie and I have thought about ways to end this war, now."  
  
that certainly got my interest.  
  
"we.I. believe that .. It would be best to obliterate all yeerk facilities."  
  
"hold on, general, when you say 'obliterate' you mean as in BOOM, facility gone, right?"  
  
"right."  
  
This was too much, Cassie suggesting we destroy the yeerks, completely, I'd expect that from Jake, or Marco or Ax or even me, but not Cassie.  
  
People change, Rachel. It was about time Cassie changed, good people are the first ones to die.  
  
I held up my act by saying thing like: it was about time!, and I can't wait!. But inside I felt just as bad as everyone else, maybe even worse, I had to live with their judgment of me and Tobias' hate.  
  
The rest of the meeting I was in my own world, I didn't notice Marco making more fun of me and I didn't pay attention to Jake and Ax's briefing.  
  
When the meeting was over, I walked out. I had no intentions of flying. I didn't want to meet Tobias.  
  
"hey! Blonde!! Wait!"  
  
I twirled around, my hair playing in the movements of my head.  
  
He caught up with me, and started to walk with me.  
  
"sooo.. I guess your not feeling to well today?" he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me with chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"what makes you 'guess' that?"  
  
"Weeellll.. You didn't respond, even when I gave you the ultimate knife in the chest, I used my best jokes on you today!! The least you could have done was to whop me!!"  
  
He was flashing me an Adonis smile, while he backed away..  
  
"hmp.I'm sorry, and if it makes you feel better, fuck you.."  
  
"Ahhh, there's the Xena I love!"  
  
I gave a smirk, I don't usually smirk. but Marco didn't seem to notice..  
  
Don't underestimate him.  
  
We talked all the way to my house, the mere fact of Marco and I talking, as in having a normal teenage talk about family and friends, was beyond my belief.  
  
I said good-bye to Marco, and went inside. I immediately rushed in to my room. Once inside I collapsed on my bed and did something I didn't do often, I cried.  
  
Twice in one day. Rachel, you're getting weak.  
  
If the yeerks don't kill you, do it yourself and get rid of the shame.  
  
A/N: to be continued.. If I get reviews. Okay so I'll continue even if you don't review!! 


End file.
